<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We both need this. by PrimeSmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330766">We both need this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut'>PrimeSmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soraudia? Clauren? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, They've both been wanting this, TwitRP inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:19:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a direct mirror of a roleplay on Twitter.<br/>Essentially Claudia tries to get Soren to fuck her, hinting with the incessant use of the word "cream-pie" and various other innuendos. He's pretty dumb, but has been wanting his sister for a while. Looks like todays the day! ... If he could just figure it out.</p><p>       We get there in the end!<br/>       Set just a couple days before Season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia &amp; Soren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soraudia? Clauren? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We both need this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soren and Claudia shared a special relationship as brother and sister. He, the Crownguard, and she, the Witch. Together they made a formidable duo - yet they often didn’t do expeditions - Soren was required at the Castle, and Claudia stuck close to their father. But the blonde Crownguard didn’t mind it as such, he was too busy making fun of Callum or trying to train the other troops. Claudia on the other hand? She had become quite bothered by the fact that Soren got the chance to talk to many other ladies and men. She’d seen her brother in action a few times as well, trying to follow him around to see how he was behind locked doors… if only he knew just how much she wanted to be the one pinned below him, crying out for more.</p><p>           -----</p><p>           Soren was right behind Claudia, following her to a room she had picked out for them to… bake? Huh. He wasn’t really the baking type. If cakes could be used as weapons, maybe he would be. Nonetheless, he’d take time out to meet his sister! Especially if it was for a “special occasion” … He guesses that “cream-pies” are special to her? </p><p>            “Alright, Sor-bear. I want you to know that I haven’t really had a massive cream-pie before, plenty of cream, but no cream-pies.”</p><p>  He nodded.</p><p>            “Well, don’t expect me to do a whole lot. I’m not a baker, I’m a swordsman. But if it means helping you, I’ll gladly do it!”</p><p>  She giggled at that - he was always the supportive big brother. </p><p>            A few more minutes of walking through the castle and they reached a door; Claudia pushed it open. There were plenty of baking supplies here for them! Soren was amazed at how prepared Claudia was for this occasion!</p><p>            “Clauds, you came prepared.”</p><p>  She thought to herself - ‘I came an hour ago to the thought of you’</p><p>            “Uh-... what?”</p><p>  Soren had a cocked eyebrow, looking at his sister.</p><p>  OH. No, she hadn’t thought that. She said it!</p><p>           “Oh uh, nothing Soren, nothing at all. Just-... I came /here/… I thought of coming here, so I came here. I was thinking about coming here with you. To make this cream-pie.”</p><p>  He lightened up at her hasty explanation - well at least that made more sense! Kinda.</p><p>           “So, we should probably get to making this, shouldn’t we? I really want to eat your-... OUR cream-pie, Soren. I’ve been craving it all week.”</p><p>  Soren seemed a little puzzled at that.</p><p>            “Uh. I never knew you liked cream-pies that much. You’ve never talked about them so much before.”</p><p>  … her hints were getting absolutely nowhere with her big brother. How’d he score Opeli a few evenings and Sarai another few evenings, yet have NO CLUE what she was talking about?! This was a quiet part of the castle, they were alone, and she kept saying “cream-pie.” What was a bigger giveaway?!</p><p>            “I really, really like them! Like, a lot! There’s nothing more I crave than cream-pies. When they spill down on me, because they’re so messy. When that white cream gets all over my mouth and dribbles down my chin…”</p><p>  Soren crossed his arms. </p><p>           “You’re never a messy eater!”</p><p>  Claudia had just about had it with Soren! She couldn’t go any further without just saying it! </p><p>            “Well I, uh. I come for it often, I come to wherever it is! I couldn’t help but think if you came too!”</p><p>  She’d practically used all of her subtleties. </p><p>  Soren beamed in surprise!</p><p>           “You could have told me, I would’ve helped you make a cream-pie a long time ago! As your big brother, I should be there to help you. Shouldn’t I?”</p><p>  ‘AGH, SOREN. WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!’<br/>  This time she didn’t accidentally shout it at him.</p><p>            “Yes, yes! You should, so come on me-... come TO me and let’s make this cream-pie!”</p><p>  She’s acting very strange. He’s not even that far away!</p><p>            Soren went over to where Claudia was standing, looking at the various recipes. They were all the basic ingredients that he had imagined would be used in a cream-pie… but… wait a minute.</p><p>             “Hey, Clauds?”</p><p>             “Yeah?”</p><p>            “Where’s the ingredients to make the cream?”</p><p>  Well, at least her last resort plan had worked.</p><p>            “Oh, the cream is already here. It just needs to come out.”</p><p>            “How is it supposed to do that? Ingredients don’t just move around by themselves.”</p><p>  FUCK.</p><p>            “N-,, no, Soren. Ugh, that isn’t what I meant! I mean, YOUR cream. You know, the cream that YOU carry within your body. That cream?!”</p><p>           “At what point did I drink enough milk to make that happen?”</p><p>  … face-palm. (ok I’ve done this for long enough.)</p><p>            “SOREN. I SWE-... Soren, how do you not understand what I want? I want YOU, i want YOUR cream that spills out of your DICK. Your cum! Your semen!!”</p><p>  Oh. Uh. Well, holy shit.</p><p>            “WOAH. HOLD THE KATOLIS RAVEN. You want my-... cum?! Claudia, I am your brother! I won’t just cum on you! Or in you!”</p><p>            “... and why not? You seem to have no issue when given the chance with Sarai, our queen… or Opeli, one of our council members. So, why can’t you just tear off my clothes and take me right here, right now?”</p><p>  Panic mode Soren. How’d she know of those things?!</p><p>            “You and me could have fucked a while ago, you could have bent me over behind a tree and just whisked my virginity away before anybody else had the chance, Soren.”</p><p>            “Clauds-... I, uh. I can’t just fuck my younger sister! What if our dad finds out? Who knows what he’d do to me!”</p><p>  He had a solid point, but she had a greater want to fuck him than care about what Viren would do.</p><p>            “I won’t talk about it if you won’t.”</p><p>            Fuck. She was hot, and pretty, cute, beautiful. From her black dress, to the purple in her hair, to her face, even those boots activated something within the Crownguard! So with all honesty, he’d need to admit to that guilty pleasure that he also shared with her.</p><p>            “I would’ve taken you behind a tree so long ago. I’d tear open your dress, make you beg for my cock, then watch you try to restrain yourself as my dick pounded your hole. You’d be moaning long after I came inside you, a pool of white trailing all the way to your boots.”</p><p>  Holy CRAP. Claudia let out a small gasp at her brothers’ sudden change in demeanor, legs bucking beneath her as the thoughts of all the times he could’ve taken advantage of her flooded her mind. WIthout a second thought in her mind, Claudia willingly dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. She was ready right now!</p><p>              “If this is what you want, I’d be a bad brother to keep it from you.”</p><p>           The Crownguard began to undo his hefty armor, taking off the grey and gold plating. Fumbling and messing around with the straps, he finally got it mostly all off. With one last push, his pants came down and bam! His cock hit Claudia’s cheek, making her flinch.</p><p>  It was going to happen! She’d get her wish!</p><p>            “I expect you to be a good sister this evening, Clauds.”</p><p>            Gripping either side of her head, he positioned his formidable shaft at her mouth. Her breath hit his cock as he sunk it into her mouth, her lips closing around the shaft. It was much larger than she thought! Feeling it beginning to enter her throat, she let out a cough on his cock. Soren stopped pushing his dick in, looking down to her face to meet her eyes with his. They seemed to shout ‘Did I say stop?!’</p><p>           Soren shrugged and pushed the remaining inches of dick into her, a bulge forming in his sister's throat as it tried to accommodate the large meat that had invaded it. Before Soren even had the chance to begin a rhythm, Claudia had a hand on his balls, caressing the sacks with care. </p><p>           “It feels like you’ve done that before. Y-you can’t blame me for sleeping around then, can you?”</p><p>           Claudia’s cheeks, somehow, got more red. He wasn’t the only hiding a dirty secret! </p><p>  After letting out a sigh - Soren found a pace that would suit the both of them. Moving his hips in a motion to push his dick up and down her throat, her making a choking noise every time it pushed down, but she wasn’t resisting in any way. No, her other hand made its way to her more womanly regions. Being in the position she was, Claudia had to shimmy around a bit before she could stick a hand into her black pants and begin to finger herself. </p><p>            “N-never thought I’d be complimenting my younger sisters’ dick sucking skills. But here we are, and you’re great at this.” </p><p>  Claudia let out a moan to try and signify a ‘thank you’ while simultaneously sending a vibration through his beef torpedo. <br/>  Soren’s pace was beginning to pick up as he was getting closer to completion, her tongue was swirling over much of his cock as it could. Her lips left little pink stains on his dick, and she was riding her fingers at the same time. They’d both climax shortly! </p><p>            Some of his precum was leaking into her now, she had 4 fingers buried within her body while her other hand had moved from his balls and was teasing Soren’s own asshole. He couldn’t help but push back against her fingers with his ass, while at the same time thrusting forward to face-fuck her! Both of them were moaning now, Soren more vocal as he didn’t make an effort to cover his mouth.</p><p>           “Claudia! Y-you’re such a good sister. Pl-please,,, accept this.”</p><p>  SPLASH. Wave after wave of sticky semen shot off into her throat, the ropes of her brothers cum was intoxicating to the Witch! She released her own muffled moan of pleasure as she orgasmed, violently bucking as juices spilled all over the hand within her pussy. </p><p>          Once the cock was pulled from her mouth, Claudia fell forward onto the ground, face pressing against the cold hard castle floor.</p><p>         “Soren… please… do it in my ass n-now… I-... NEED you to cum in your sister.”</p><p>  Was all she managed to say, before losing her mind to the ring of sex that had taken control of her thoughts.</p><p>What would Soren be if he didn’t do what her sister needed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This and maybe a couple others will also be mirrors of TwitRP. Not too much in the Soren x Claudia department, as I no longer RP on that side of Twitter. Sorry:0</p><p>BUT NOT TO WORRY.<br/>These two love-bugs will be back in the future!</p><p>requests always open, I'm always on the hunt for inspiration!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>